Conventionally, when infusion, blood transfusion, or artificial dialysis is performed, liquid is fed into the body using a medical tube. When another liquid such as a liquid medicine is joined to the liquid inside the tube, a connector that is capable of liquid-tightly connecting a male connector such as a syringe and a luer taper member to the medical tube is used. A male connector such as a syringe and a luer taper member may be called a male luer, and a connector connected to the male luer may be called a female luer.
Such a connector capable of connecting a male connector is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Application Publication No. 2010-148757. This application publication discloses a medical mixed injection port in which a disc-like valve member having a slit is held between a tubular port body and an annular ring so as to be assembled thereto. The application publication discloses a configuration in which a locking projection of the tubular port body and a locking projection of the annular ring are engaged with annular grooves formed on an outer peripheral part on the inner face and an outer peripheral part on the outer face of the valve member in order to firmly fix the valve member to the tubular port body. Accordingly, the valve member is held and supported from both sides in the thickness direction of the peripheral part thereof to fix the valve member.